lies my parents told me
by JD-HIV
Summary: MortimerToad meets his mother after being seperated for 28 years PLZ R


Lies my Parents told me... even though I don't know why I called it that!

Nyssa Toynbee sat watching the rain through the bars on her window, the little dropplets of water pelting down as if trying to break the glass. She turned to her left and looked at the man who was quietly sitting in the corner, picking some dirt out of his index finger. She sighed and shook her head.

"Who do you think they were?" Nyssa asked the man. The man shrugged.

"Mutants most likely." Her eyes widened in surprise. She walked over and sat down on the floor beside him.

"What do you think they want with us?" She asked taking his hand in hers.

"I think the more apropriate question is 'what are they going to do to us?'!" He put his hand down on his knee and sighed. "I don't know what they want with us. I mean... we have no importance to any mutant...."

"I guess where going to have to wait and find out." Nyssa said. The man sighed again and looked at the door of the cage.

"Forget waiting.... We're getting out of here." He jumped up and went over to the door. He gave the door a good swift kick and started jumpng up and down holding his foot.

"Way to go Walter." Nyssa said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Walter." A voice said from the shadows. "You better be careful, you might hurt yourself." Nyssa and her husband Walter looked around trying to find out where the voice had come from.

"Show yourself." Walter said. "Or I'll..."

"You'll what? Hurt your foot again?" The voice scoffed. "Like I care. But since your so intent on seeing me..." Nyssa and Walter watched as a figure came out of the shadows to reveal a man wearing tight black jeans, a black muscle shirt with a black jacket over top. On his hands where a pair of gloves that had the fingers cut off like the kind you wear when you lift weights or something. All his clothes where old and fadded and had looked like he hadn't gotten new clothing in a long time. But his clothes whern't what shocked them the most. It was the mans skin. It was a strange green colour like some kind of reptile, his teeth where strangely small and his eyes where the strangest things they had ever seen. Where there should have been white... there was yellow, with a bit of white beside it. And around his pupel was blue that was kinda in the shape of an upside down tear drop. Nyssa was very shocked. But not at the mans apearance, well, that was slightly why she was shocked. But what shocked her even more, was that she recognised him.

"Who are you?" Walter asked, taking up a defensive position.

"Ok, one, why are you doing that?... your in a cage.... I can't get to you.... and even if I could that position won't help you! and two.... why should I tell you?" Walter looked at him and sighed, standing up normaly. The man shook his head and laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Walter asked him.

"Nothing, nothing. My names Toad." He said, Walter laughed.

"What kind of cruel parents name their kid Toad?" Walter asked. Toad looked at him menacingly.

"For your information, I have no parents. And secondly, my real name is Mortamer." Toad looked at Nyssa. He knew she knew who he was. "Of course... Nyssa should know that. Shouldn't you mother." Toad smiled evily at Nyssa. Walter looked at her confused. All Nyssa could do was look back and forth between the two men in front of her.

"He's... Your his..." Walter couldn't even get the words out. Nyssa shook her head sadly.

"You shouldn't be so surprised dad." Toad said, "I mean, your the one who knocked her up... she didn't jump on herself and get pregnant." Walter looked at Toad, his eyes widened in relisation.

"I thought you said he died. Something about his umbilical cord being wrapped around his neck or something" Walter said, Toad laughed.

"Is that what she told you? God, I should have known she would have fed you some stupid line like that. No, after she got out of the hospital she took me to a nearby forest and left me there to die.... Many people walked by me and wouldn't do a single thing to help me because I was a mutant...her plan would have worked to... if Magnito hadn't found me." Toad picked an imaginary piece of lint off his jacket. "Magnito was the closest thing I ever had to a father."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth Nyssa?" Walter asked.

"Ah stop pretending like you care, Walter." Toad said. "It ain't going to save you. Trust me... Learned along time ago that no one cares... I mean... my own Mother didn't even want me!" Toad said, and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Many hours past and they hadn't seen any sign of Toad. A meal had been brought to them by a very hairy guy that looked more animal than human. The man didn't even tell them who he was, he just gave them a sort of growled, 'eat' and left. The meal hadn't been to bad... There had been two trays with a plate on each one that had a peice of cold toast and eggs and some luke warm coffee. After they ate a man came in. This man they recognised. He had been the one that had desguised himself as a sales person to get inside their house and person naped them.

"Good evening." He said. "I trust you enjoyed your meal." He said.

"If you like cold toast and eggs. sure." Nyssa said. Walter just sat in the corner trying to ignore everything that happened around him.

"My name is Magnito, but you can call me Erik." Nyssa nodded. "I trust Toad told you about me." Nyssa nodded again.

"He said you raised him." Magnito laughed.

"Not by myself. But he did always look up to me like a father." Magnito pulled up a metal chair with his powers and sat down in front of the door.

"What do you want with us?" Nyssa asked.

"Me? I don't want anything with you." Magnito said. "The correct question is what does Toad want with you?" Magnito looked down then looked back up a her. "He told me to tell you you have a choice." Nyssa looked at him.

"Which is?"

"You can leave right now, if you wish.... or... you can stay here and try to be the mother you never where..."

"He said that?" Magnito laughed.

"Not in those exact words no." Magnito said. "He wasn't as polite. It happens when no one cares about you. You start to not care. He hasn't exactly had the guidance a person should have." Nyssa thought about it.

"I'll.."

"We'll go..." Walter said, "I don't want to be around that mutant freak, as far as I'm conserned he's not my son." Walter said. Magnito nodded and opened the cage. Nyssa and Walter walked out. Walter stormed over to the door and relised he did not know his way out. He looked back at Magnito angerly. "How do we get out?"

"We don't get out!" Nyssa said. "You do... I'm going to stay here." Walter looked at him as if she were nuts. "Look Walter the only reason why I got rid of him was because of you! I figured you would kill him anyway figuring a green baby wouldn't look good in the family photos and it would be bad for your image. Now I relise my mitake. I should have chosen him over you." Walter looked at her and then at Magnito who had a look of triumph on his face.

"Fine. Stay here with that freak. But don't even think of crawling back to me when something happens." Walter stormed out of the door. Out side the very hairy man... beast... thing was waiting for him and led/dragged him out. That was the last time any of them had seen him.

Magnito looked at Nyssa and smiled.

"Welcome to The Brotherhood." Magnito said. "So... do you want to see your son in his game?" Nyssa looked a little confused, but non the less followed Magnito out of the room. He led her to a small room that had a control panel in front of it and above it was a big plexy glass window, that overlooked a big metal room. In the middle of the room stood Mortamer. Nyssa stood watching him for a few moments, not knowing what was going on. All of a sudden the hairy man came up behind him. Toad didn't seem to know he was there. Or if he did, he gave no sign that he did. All of a sudden the man jumped at Toad.

"LOOK OUT!" Nyssa yelled. But she didn't need to. Toad lept up and did a back flip so that he landed behind him. He then kicked him in the back sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"That's Sabertooth." Magnito said. "Be carefull around him, he isn't to friendly around mutants nevermind norms."

"Norms?" Nyssa asked.

"Its what we call people like you." Magnito said. "Norms as in normals." Nyssa nodded in understanding. She looked down again and watched in amazement as Toad picked up Sabertooth, despite his size, and threw him across the room by his arm knocking him out cold. "Toad is an exalent fighter. He can lift up to seven times his body weight."

"Wow." Nyssa said. "What else can he do?"

"He can also stick to walls alowing him to climb up them and he has a fifteen foot long tongue that he can grab onto things with."

"Eww." Nyssa said. Magnito laughed.

"You'll get used to it." Nyssa watched as her son left out the door Sabertooth had came through.

"Does he have any talents?" Nyssa asked. "I mean... non mutant ones?" Magnito thought about it a moment.

"He's a good singer." He said plainly. "And he can hack into anything from his laptop." Nyssa nodded. "And he can draw. He actually does that a lot."

"Does he sing anywhere?" Magnito laughed again.

"Other than the shower?" Nyssa laughed too. "No... He's a mutant, no one would let him. Plus he doesn't sing in front of people. He doesn't know we can here him, so don't tell him." Nyssa laughed again.

"Does he write his own songs?" Magnito shook his head.

"Not that I know of." Magnito shrugged. "I'll intoroduse you to the rest of the Brotherhood."

"Why are you called the Brotherhood?"

"We're the Brotherhood of mutants. The mutants who are actually trying to do something about this stupid law." They turned a corner and started walking down another hallway.

"So how many of them are you?"

"Mutants? Who knows? Almost as much as norms." Nyssas eyes widened. "In the Brotherhood, five." Nyssa shook her head, trying to clear it. They turned again and entered a room. Inside the room was Sabertooth, who was sitting at a counter holding an ice pack to his head where toad had clobered him, a strange blue woman who was looking through some papers at a desk, a girl with black hair with blue streaks a red tank top and black jeans, who was sitting next to Mortamer who was sprawled on the couch watching T.V. "I already itrodused you to Sabertooth and you obviously know Toad. That is Mystique," He said pointing at the blue woman. "And that is Kaida." He said pointing to the girl on the couch. Mystique didn't even look up from what she was doing, but kaida gave a small wave and went back to the program she and Mortamer where watching. "Everyone. This is Nyssa, she will be staying with us for a while." Sabertooth grumbled a bit, Mystique looked at her and said 'Hi' and Kaida looked at her and also said 'Hi'. Mortamer just looked at her and continued watching T.V.

"Toad?!" Magnito said.

"Hi." Toad said, so quietly she was barely able to hear it. But it was better than nothing.

"Toad I have a mission for you and Kaida. And I want you to take Nyssa with you." Toad was about to protest, but Magnito gave him a sharp look. Toad closed his mouth and humphed. Getting up, he helped Kaida from her seat and walked towards Magnito, who handed him a paper. He looked at it and folded it up and put it into his pocket.

"Don't get in the way." He said as he walked past Nyssa. Kaida looked at her and followed Toad. Nyssa followed the two as the walked down the hall, Toad in the lead.

"So what do we have to do this time?" Kaida asked, as she caught up with him and took his hand in her own. He looked down at it and sighed.

"Were going to go and get some files from the White House main computer system and then wipe it." Toad answered.

"Is that leagel?" Nyssa asked. Toad rolled his eyes.

"Of couse not. But what there doing isn't leagel either." Toad said. "Where going to go get some files that have the names of mutants on them and then wipe it from the system."

"I thought the Mutant Registration act hasn't been leagelized yet." Nyssa said.

"Thats why I said what their doing is illeagel." Toad opened a door that lead to the outside and let the two women pass. "Now if you don't stop talking I'm going to go and lock you in a room and leave you there."

"Yeah, why did Magnito let a Norm join the Brotherhood anyway?" Kaida asked. "Its not like him." Neither Toad not Nyssa said anything. "Ok. something is going on and I want to know what it is."

"Tell me whats been going on between you and Cole and I'll tell you." Kaida sighed.

"I already told you, there is nothing going on between me and Cole." Kaida said. "Look what happened last night, I did just to piss him off."

"Looks like you did a good job of pissing both of us off."

"Um... who's Cole?" Nyssa asked.

"My best friend." Toad said. "Even though I don't think he's even my friend anymore."

"Look I told you what happened last night wasn't my fault...."

"It wasn't your fault that it looked like you where acting like a total slut in front of everyone I know." Toad asked, as he stopped waking and looked at her. "You know Sabertooth is asking me when we broke up and you started sleeping with him!"

"Oh so now this is about something Sabertooth said." Kaida asked. "I thought you said you don't trust him as far as you can throw him."

"Thats really bad wording if he doesn't trust him." Nyssa said.

"SHUT UP!" Toad and Kaida said in unision.

"Its not just what Sabertooth said." Toad said, "Its the way you act around him. You act more like he's your boyfriend than I am."

"You two are going out?" Nyssa asked, confused. "I thought you said no one cares about you."

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP WILL YOU?!" It was more of a statement that a question. Nyssa put her hands up in mock surender and turned away.

"Mortie, I told you. I love you. I would do anything for you. Why would I do anything with Cole?"

"Not like your doing anything with me either." Toad mumbled. "Look lets just get this done." Toad stormed off.

"Toad and Kaida are fighting again." Mystique said, looking out the window at them. She laughed as she saw Toad and Kaida yell at Nyssa for saying something. Magnito rolled his eyes. "This isn't going to interfear with them getting the files is it?" Magnito shook his head.

"It better not."

Toad crouched in the bushes by a window, Kaida was on the other side. Kaida lifted her hands up to the window and drew a toad on the window with some kind of energy. All of a sudden the window desolved. Toad looked at the ground and sprayed some stuff onto it, revealing a lazer security system. He took a mirror out of his pocket and reflected it back at the wall. He then stuck his head in and looked at a camera that was in the corner. He took out a picture of the room and with his tongue stuck it onto the camera.

"What was that?" One of the White house security gaurds asked looking at the screen where Toad had placed the picture.

"It was nothing, just some static." Another gaurd said. "Another bird probably landed on the antena."

Toad walked through the hall placing sertain pictures on the cameras, careful not to place the wrong one. When they got into the main computer room, Toad smiled like a child in a candy store. Toad ran up to the chair in front of the main computer and sat, toad style on it. He took a disk out of his inside jacket pocket and put it into the computer hard drive.

"Is there anything you don't have in there?" Nyssa asked. Toad ignored her and started typing. He got a list of mutants and their powers and capied them onto the disk. He took out the disk.

"They probably have a silent security system on this thing so we have to hurry." Toad said handing Kaida the disk. He then procceeded to delete all the names. "I'm sorry." He said. Kaida looked at him. "For acusing you of doing something with Cole. I know you didn't do anything." Toad said.

"thanx" Kaida said. "Now what is going on with you two."

"You know how I said I don't have parents?" Kaida looked at Toad then at Nyssa and back at Toad again.

"She's your mother?" Kaida asked, a little shocked.

"She gave birth to me. Doesn't make her my mother." Toad said. "Done" Toad jumped up from his seat. "Come on lets get out of here." Toad, Kaida and Nyssa ran out of the room and down the hall. They jumped out the window and ran until they were a safe distance away from the White House.

Toad walked into the room and handed Magnito the disk.

"Ah, very good." Magnito took the disk and handed it to Mystique who put it into Toads laptop and brought it onto the screen after Toad typed in his password. Toad sat down on the couch and Kaida sat on his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck. "I take it you two made up." Magnito said. The didn't answer. They just kissed and continued to watch T.V. "I take that as a yes."

Later that night Toad was still watching T.V. and yawned.

"Aww don't do that. Its...." Kaida said, yawning. "Contagious." Toad yawned again and stood up. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Toad looked at Kaida who was practicly falling asleep in the couch and smiled. "You coming too?" He asked. She nodded, but didn't get up. He laughed slightly and picked her up, carrying her to her room.

"I thought Toad said no one cares about him." Magnito looked up from his book.

"No one outside of the Brotherhood." he said simply. "Most mutants wouldn't even give him a first glance never mind a second, because of his appearance." Magnito said, putting much emphasis on the 'mutants'. Nyssa sighed.

"I can see why." Nyssa looked at the spot where he had been sitting. "I didn't, and he's my son." Mystique's hands slid over the keybored clumsly and froze.

"He's your what now?" Mystique asked looking at her.

"My son." Mystique and Sabertooth both looked at her in shock.

"Does he know this?" Sabertooth asked.

"Oh my god you can talk." Nyssa laughed, "And yes he knows. His father was here earlier too but he left." Mystique shook her head and continued going through the names. "Mystique... whats your real name?" She asked. Mystique looked at her.

"Raven Darkholm." Nyssa nodded.

"And you Sabertooth. Whats your real name?" Sabertooth just grunted and left.

"His name is Victor Creed." Magnito said. Nyssa nodded.

"If its ok with you I'm going to turn in for the night. I'm getting tired." Magnito nodded and she went to her room that Kaida had showed her to earlier after their mission.

"His mother?" Mystique asked Magnito in a hushed whisper. "Why the hell is his mother here? Why would he wan't his mother here?" Magnito picked up his book and started reading.

"He left the choice completely up to her." Magnito said, not looking at her.

The next morning Toad walked into the "livingroom" and sat down in a chair, his eyes only half open.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Sabertooth asked, looking up from his cereal. The only answer he got was a long tongue dipping into his cereal and pulling out many of the peices of captain crunch, and went flying back into Toads mouth. "Thanks I really apreciate that." Sabertooth said, handing Toad the bowl of cereal and poring himself a new bowl. Next person to walk into the room, obviousy just as tired as Toad was, was Kaida. She tiredly walked past Toad brushing a hand through his alrady mussed up hair, from theh events from last night, and took his bowl of cereal from him. Toad, not in a mood to argue got up pushed Sabertooth away from the cereal box, before he could take the last of it and poured it into a bowl for himself added some milk, grabed a spoon and sat down beside Kaida. "Ok, Your just askin for it arn't you Kermit?" Sabertooth asked, "Not only am I now regreting having my room next to yours, You steal my cereal and then when that get stolen from you, you come and steal the rest of it!" Sabertooth walked up to Toad who had now finished the cereal and grabbed him by the coller of his jacket. He lifted him about two three feet off the ground. Toad rolled his eyes.

"Do you honestly think that you can hurt me?" Toad asked, "Don't you have a litter box to play in or something? Go bugger off, like a good little kitten." Toad said and patted him gently on the head. Sabertooth grabbed the belt of his pants with one hand, still holding onto his coller with the other and lifted him above his head. He then through him across the room making him smash into the wall next to the door just as Nyssa walked in. She screamed as her son hit the wall and fell to the floor. She was just about to run up to him when he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his jacket sleves. "As I said, You can't hurt me." Toad smiled and sat down again next to Kaida.

"Oh my god, I thought he had killed you." Nyssa said, sitting in a chair next to the couch. Toad looked at her as if she had growen another head.

"Trust me, I've been through a hell of a lot worse than that.... Ever been hit by a frait train." Nyssa's eyes widened and shook her head. "Neither have I, but I heard it hurts." Toad, Kaida and even Sabertooth laughed.

"That wasn't funny." Nyssa said, as Toad whiped a tear from his eye.

"No your right, it wasn't funny.... It was hystaricle." He said, laughing even harder. "Oh God... Now I have... All sorts of pain." He said in between breaths. Nyssa hit him in the arm making Toad hit her back twice as hard.

"Toad don't hit your mother." Sabertooth said.

"She's not my mother."

"Then why is she here?"

"I don't know, Magnito said something about me needing an actual parent and made me let her stay."

"Magnito told me that you wanted me to stay here." Toad scoffed.

"What ever. I don't care anymore..."

"Anymore?" Sabertooth asked. "I thought you never did!"

"Fuck off Victor!" Toad said, as he stormed off to his room. After he slamed his door shut the sound of Metallica's 'Sanitarium' could be heard from inside the room, muffled slightly by the door, even though it was easy to understand the words and clearly hear the bass.

"Friendly ain't he?" Sabertooth said, more then asked, as he looked at Mystique.

"Yep." She responded.

"Is he always this cranky?" Nyssa asked.

"Lets see you grow up the way we did and not be that bitter." Nyssa nodded, as if she understood, and got up and made her way to her "Sons" room. She got up to the door and knocked.

_"I dream the same thing every night, I see the freedom in my sight, no locked doors no windows bared no things to make my brain seemed scared_,_"_ Came the sound of Toads music.

"Toad?" She said, knocking again. "Toad are you in there."

_"sleep my friend and you will see, your dream is my reality,they keep me locked up in this cage, can you see its why my brain says rage Sanitarium, leave me be, Sanitarium, Just leave me alone,"_ She sighed and opened the door when she got no responce. She looked in and saw Toad sitting on his matress, leaning against the wall, leaning his head back with his eyes closed and was singing to the song. He was also holding a dark green guitar in his hand and was playing along with it. Since his eyes where closed and the music was so loud he didn't know she was there. When the song ended she started clapping making Toad jump up and cling to the ceiling. He saw her and sighed, and dropped down onto the matress again, hiding the guitar in his make shift closet that had a tattered indigo blue curtain instead of a door.

"Your really good." She said, coming to sit on the bed.

"Oh please, sit down... I don't want to be alone right now!" Toad said, sarcasticly, and rolled his eyes. Nyssa sat down on the bed as the song 'Dope Show' Started on the half built CD player. Toad walked over to it and turned it off. "Well, is there something you want, or did you just come here to make sure I don't have a moments peace?"

"I came to apallogise."

"For what?" Toad asked.

"For abandoning you when you where a baby." She said, "It wasn't your fault you were born this way. I just didn't want..."

"Want what? Dad to see what a discrace you brought into the family?" Toad asked, Nyssa was about to say something when Toad interupted her. "Save it, I don't want to hear it." Nyssa sighed and looked around the room. It wasn't much, it had a twin sized matress, thrown half hazardly in the corner, and an old desk that had a book, that she was pretty sure said something like 'How to fix a broken table for dummies', under it so it wouldn't wobble that had a lap top on it and a CD player that looked like it was only half built, but seemed to work fine.

"Its not that I didn't want you... its just that..." Nyssa said, trying not to make it into an excuse. But never the less it was. "Look, I know you don't want to hear excuses. And I don't want to give you any. What I did was a mistake and I wish I had never done it. I chose to stay here so I could make it up to you. Try to be the mother that I never was. But if you don't at least try to let me be your mother, I might as well just leave right now, because if you really do hate me, then there is no reason for me to stay, is there?" Toad looked at her. "I'm not asking you to be the perfect son. I just want you to give me a chance and let someone love you."

"Someone already loves me."

"I can see that!" Nyssa said, looking at the ruffled sheets and his mussed up hair. "But thats not the kind of love I'm talking about. Sometimes thats not the kind of love a person needs. Sometimes you just need some hot chocolate and a little moms love. And I can do that if you are willing to let me."

"If I say ok, will you get out of my room and leave me in peace?"

"If thats what you want, yes. I'll leave.... and I'll go shopping to get you some actual furniture."

"Then no!"

"What?" Nyssa asked a little shocked. "I thought you wanted me to leave."

"I do, But I like my room the way it is... If I wanted something else in it, I'd take some money from Sabie and go buy it myself."

"Is this Kaida's room too?" Toad nodded. "Does she like it?" Toad looked around the room.

"Fine, but if I don't like it I'm burning it!" She nodded and walked away. "Finaly." Toad spoke to soon. Nyssa came back in with Kaida and a sears catalogue in her hands. "What the bloody hell are you doing now?"

"We're looking at a catalogue to see what we want to do with our room." Kaida said, smiling. "I think this room could use a lot of frilly pinks and whites, don't you think Nyssa?" They both started laughing at Toads disgusted reaction. "Yuk, you wouldn't honestly think I would would put pink frills in our room, did you? Don't worry hun, It will look the same, other than a few tuch ups and a bed frame. and I'll tell you what, I'll even get you the parts you need to finish building your CD player."

"He built that?" Nyssa asked.

"Right from scratch." Kaida said, happily. "My baby's good at building anything. That laptop over there. He built that himself, and its much better than any other laptop I've ever used, wich is to say a lot." While Kaida and Nyssa talked about him, Toad walked over and turned on his laptop and put on his head phones. 'This is going to be a long day.' Toad thought, 'and it hasn't even started yet.'

Half an hour later Toad was finaly alone in his room, listening to 'Cemetary Gates' by Pantera. He had finaly got the program on his computer working and was now testing it out. Three hours later Kaida walked into the room holding three bags in her hand. He looked over and sighed.

"So, what have you been up to while we were gone?"

"Oh you know, Blew up a few buildings, crashed into a subway train, flew off the CN tower, the usual." Nyssa heard this and gave him a strange look.

"That boring huh? Well guess what? Your in luck. We bought you some stuff."

"Why am I suddenly scared?" Nyssa laughed.

"Don't worry, Kaida picked it all out for you. She apparently knows you better than you do, acording to her."

"Mmm... can't argue there." Toad said, after Kaida kissed him. She then put the three bags she was holding on the bed and sat next to them. Toad sat behind her and wraped his arms wround her waist, and Nyssa sat on the other side of the bags putting the two she held beside them.

"Ok first," She said putting her hand in the bag. "We got..." She pulled out the first thing her hand touched, which was her deoderant. "Not yours." She said, throwing it onto his desk. "We got..." She pulled out a few CD cases and handed them to him. "I thought you would like some new CD's... your old ones are getting kinda annoying."

"They are he agreed." He said flipping threw the CD's. They wern't bad ones. They were actually pretty good. She got some GNR, Poison, Ozzy, Korn, and... "Ahhhh." He said, throwing one of the CD's away. "Its... Its...."

"Mine," Nyssa said, picking up the Bon Jovi CD.

"She made me get it." Kaida said, "Don't worry she got a diskman to, so she won't be "polluting" your CD player." Kaida laughed. Toad still had the horrified look on his face...

"I... Touched.... Jovi CD!" He said waving his finger at it and started to hyperventalate.

"Calm down babe, we'll disinfect your hands later.... we got more stuff for you."

"Is it more Jovi crap?" Kaida shook her head, and pulled out a few rectangular boxes and handed them to him. "Awww.... sweet.... Baulders Gate!" Toad said, and started reading the back.

"I saw you looking at it when we passed EB the other day so I picked it up for you... or rather I told your mom to pick it up for you... I ran out of money from the other stuff." She then pulled out the rest of the stuff and let him look at it himself. "I'm not sure how the posters will stay on your wall, but I thought I would get them anyway." Kaida said, looking around the cave like room.

"Its great, Thank you." Toad said, kissing her on the head,

"Don't thank me, thank your mom."

"Thank you Ny... Mom...." He said, even though he had to practacly spit out the word. He's never called anyone that before. The closest thing he's ever had to parents where Magnito and Mystique, who is actually a lot older than she looked.

"Your welcome." She said,


End file.
